The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising a fastening device for fastening the windshield wiper device to the motor vehicle.
Until now windshield wiper devices were mainly fastened to the vehicle body by means of screwed connections and plugging locations. Special tools, multiple assembly manipulations and therefore a relatively great amount of time are required for this.
The objective of the invention is reducing the assembly effort for fastening the windshield wiper device to the vehicle body.
The invention attains the stated objective with a windshield wiper device of the type cited at the outset, which, according to the invention, can be clamped firmly to a vehicle body panel by the fastening device. The windshield wiper device can be fastened to the vehicle body in this way without screws or plugging locations. Consequently, mounting the windshield wiper device requires considerably less time than before. Special tools for assembly can also be eliminated.